Alden Tate
"(Laughs)...You think you can hurt me, Cole McGrathCole? You think you can beat down, humiliate, and destroy me? No! Nothing you do can compare to what I've endured, what I've survived. - Alden Tate Alden Tate is an Alpha-level Conduit and a terrorist. Alden came to Empire City, summoning and commanding his own army of individuals known as The Dust Men, to take control of all of Empire City. Alden Tate is the primary antagonist of the Alden's Revenge Saga. Apperance and Personality Alden Tate like his counterpart is an extremely smart man and natural leader. He was able to bring together the homeless children living in the Historical District of Empire City, and turn them into a powerful, terrorist organization bent on taking control of Empire City, with Alden as their leader. Alden has an apperance that is also in contrast to his counterpart. He has smooth black hair stylilized in a gothic fashion, a black overcoat with a neon blue outline, a neon blue tie, black pants, and neon blue shoes. Story Powers and Abilities Telekinesis- 'Alden has the ability to manipulate and control objects with his mind, often in ways not visible to the human eye. Alden can disassamble complex devices explosively, seperating every last component (such as screws, nuts, bolts, circuit boards, etc) and just as easily and quickly assemble complex devices. Alden can levitate great weights, into the tons, but his limits remain unknown. His powers include: *'Psionic Spikes- 'Alden can create descructive psionic spikes that destroy the physical objects that the spikes come into contact with. *'Concussive Force- 'Alden can project his telekinetic energies as powerful beams directed from his brain that could affect matter with concussive force. *'Flight- 'Alden can levitate himself and fly at incredible speeds. *'Superhuman Strength- 'Alden is superhumanly stronger than a normal human. He is able to use his telekinetic energy to lift well above 500 tons with little effort. He can lift up and throw a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. *'Superhuman Speed- 'Alden can use his telekinetic energy to accelerate his movements. He can move up to supersonic speeds of approx. 500mph. To the human eye, it looks like he teleported. *'Superhuman Reflexes- 'Alden's relflexes have been drastically enhanced. He can dodge bullets, catch flies in mid-air, dodge and manuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments, and react instantanously to what others take more time to react. *'Superhuman Stanima- 'Alden produces less fatigue toxins than a normal, average human. He can run, jump, or fight without exerting himself. '''Magnetism Manipulation- '''Alden has the ability to shape and manipulate magnetic fields that exist naturally or artifically. He can draw magnetic force outside of himself, or generate magnetic force within himself. His powers include: *'Metal Manipulation- 'Alden can move, shape, and otherwise manipulate any metal or metallic substances, allowing him to make armor, weapons, or even floating metal platforms. *'Technology Manipulation- 'Alden can control electronics and machinery. *'Magnetic Pulse- 'Alden can focus magnetic energy into an extremely powerful concussive blast, which can be used for various purposes. '''Genius-Level Intellect- '''Alden has a dangerous genius-level mind. He is on par with Kessler McGrath in intellect. '''Expert Hacker- '''Alden Tate is very skilled at hacking into various electronic devices and systems. Alden can use any device tied to Empire City's networking system and use it as a weapon. Alden has been seen jamming cellphones in a 30-mile radius, manipulating traffic lights to cause a big pile-up, and stealing money from various companies. Alden cunningly disguised himself from the public by setting up his own private chatroom at www.v01ce0f$urv1v4L.net. '''Expert Engineer- '''Alden, like his father before him, is an expert in robotics and machinery. He can design and build his own devices out of scratch. He is intuitive in knowing how some (if not, all) machines work. Many of the devices that the Dust Men possesses, were designed by Alden himself. '''Charismatic Leadership- '''Alden can command people's attention with his superb strategic knowledge and his natural charismatic genius. Most of the Dust Men takes orders from Alden from his private chatroom. Weaknesses *'Telepathy- 'Alden can sucumb to any form of psychic attacks. Such as when Bolt touched his head and affected his brain's electrical signals, making him see hallucinations. *'Limited Power Control- '''Alden cannot use his telekinetic and magnetic abilities at the same time. Equipment '''Alden's Inventions Relationships Gallery Matt-Miller-610.jpg|Alden Tate Deckers.jpg|Alden Tate and his Dust Men Matt_Miller_with_camera.jpg|Alden Tate and his camera MM.png|Alden Tate's Private Chatroom at www.v01ce0f$urv1v@L.net Category:Characters